


Bound

by DuckFeet



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckFeet/pseuds/DuckFeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is about to marry Alana, but Hannibal doesn't think that's a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how Will knows what Hannibal does, but yet he still has a "functional" relationship with Alana. I don't even know if she knows in this fic. But it's fanfiction so whatever, right?

Maybe Will should have seen something like this coming, but he never suspected a thing. Why would he doubt his friend, even if that friend was a cannibalistic serial killer? He surely didn’t suspect a thing when Hannibal had invited him over for dinner. 

Hannibal and been friends for years, which was weird because once upon a time Will had wished for things to escalate past friendship with Hannibal, but nothing has happened between them yet. Now, however, Will had found someone else, Alana Bloom. He was about to marry her in a few weeks. Hannibal was supposed to be the best man; he was supposed to take care of Will. 

It came as a shock when Will woke up on a bed (he assumed). Memories came back to him. He’d been enjoying a home cooked meal with Hannibal only seconds ago, hadn’t he? Now he realized it was pitch ark. Something was covering his eyes. A blindfold? Had he been kidnapped? Will tried to move to free his eyes, but it was no use. His arms and legs were probably tied to the bedposts. Will started to wonder if this was some kind of sick joke. 

Will opened his mouth. At least he hadn’t been gagged, a small mercy. His throat was raw and his tongue felt too thick for his mouth. Will heard breathing. Someone was in the room with him. “Hello?” Will tried, feeling foolish. 

“Oh good, you’re awake.” 

“Hannibal? What’s going on?” Will felt panic building up. 

“Shhh,” Hannibal tried calming him. Will wondered why Hannibal wasn’t rescuing him. 

“Untie me,” demanded Will. 

“All in due time,” Hannibal said. He was standing beside the bed now, the breathing close to Will’s ear. This was about the time Will realized he was completely naked. 

“You just need to stay calm,” Hannibal said. 

“Stay calm?” Will almost laughed at the insanity, his hands tugged at his bonds. They were tied around his wrists and ankles, only leaving a little leeway. “You tied me up to your bed-“

Hannibal cut off his words by laying a hand over his mouth. “We’re friends, Will. I would do nothing to hurt you.” 

Will took a deep breath. Hannibal was right. This just had to be some kind of joke. 

“This is my wedding gift to you. If you cooperate tonight, I promise you won’t regret anything.” Hannibal then removed his hand from Will’s mouth. 

“My wedding gift?” 

“Trust me.”

“Alright,” Will said, because he was bound and realized it would just be best to listen to Hannibal. “I trust you.” The sooner he got this over with the better. 

“Now, I want you to take a pill for me.” 

“What kind of pill?”

“Nothing detrimental to your health,” Hannibal said. 

Will didn’t get anymore room to argue before Hannibal put a hand under his head to lift it. A small pill was pressed to Will’s lips. Resigned, Will swallowed it. 

“You’re being a very good boy, Will,” Hannibal praised him. “Now I’ll lay you back down.” 

Will tried to relax. Everything would be over soon enough. Then when Will was untied he would have a discussion with Hannibal about never doing this again. 

Fingers curled around Will’s soft cock. Will gasped and pulled on his bonds harder. His brain tried to catch up with what was happening. “Hannibal…” He breathed. 

“That pill was an aphrodisiac.” Hannibal informed him. 

“What?” 

“I needed to see if it worked. Seems fine, you’re swelling nicely.”

Hannibal was right. Will’s cock was hardening at the lightest touch of Hannibal’s hand wrapped around his shaft. Hannibal’s mouth was close to Will’s ear, and he smelled of expensive cologne. 

Will was helpless to Hannibal’s large hand working his shaft. It was doing something to him. He had never gotten this hard this fast with Alana. But Will knew it was only from the pill Hannibal had given him, this thought helped him calm down. A soft moan escaped Will as Hannibal blew cool air over his heated member. Will pictured Hannibal’s lips engulfing him, and Will moaned again. Then, Hannibal moved away. 

“Hannibal…” Will tested his voice. Hannibal was immediately right back near Will. He started rubbing soothing circles into Will’s thigh. 

“Trust me,” Hannibal said again. “I’ll make you feel good.” Hannibal whispered, kissing Will’s forehead. Will believed Hannibal, knew this man wasn’t going to hurt him. “Don’t fight me,” Hannibal said in a slightly commanding voice. 

“Why?” Will asked. 

“Because I told you not to,” Hannibal bent down closer to Will, whispering in his ear, “I will reward you if you do as you’re told.” Then Will felt his legs being freed, and then Hannibal spread them far apart.

Will wanted to voice his doubts, but then Hannibal’s finger started rubbing over his hole with a wet finger. It was all Will could do not to cry out at the sensation. He didn’t know He didn’t know this could feel so amazing. Desire stabbed through Will. His cock throbbed and longed for touch. He knew the only person who could give it to him was Hannibal. Will didn’t ask him, he couldn’t. Will kept his mouth shut as Hannibal pushed in a finger. 

When lips brushed against Will’s, it wasn’t hard to open up and let Hannibal inside. If his mind hadn’t been so hazy, Will might have screamed at himself for allowing someone other than Alana to kiss him, but not now. Hannibal tasted of something exotic that Will found hard to resist. Will didn’t want to admit it, but Hannibal’s lips caused a rush of need in Will that he’d never experienced before.

Hannibal stabbed two fingers inside of Will, against his prostate, cutting through whatever Will had been thinking of. Suddenly the fingers were pulled out of Will’s body, and he groaned at the loss. 

“If you promise to behave, I will untie your hands and take off the blindfold too,” Hannibal said gently. 

“I promise,” Will whispered softly. 

Will felt goose bumps form as Hannibal leaned over him to undo the bonds tying his hands, next the blindfold was pulled off. Will immediately set on unbuttoning Hannibal’s shirt once that was done Will started to undo Hannibal’s pants. Soon the pants were thrown carelessly to the floor. 

Hannibal rubbed Will’s soft, rounded ass, tracing every curve with his hand. Ran light touched against Will’s thighs. Will whimpered, his body shuddering. 

Hannibal reached for the lube on the nightstand, popping the cap open. He squeezed the clear gel all over his cock. Hannibal then pushed Will until he was laying flat on his back. As soon as Hannibal was in between his legs, Will wrapped them around the mans waist. 

Hannibal started to guide his cock forward, bracing his other hand beside Will’s head. Will shook as Hannibal pushed harder, but all at once it gave way. Hannibal’s tip popped through the barrier. 

Once Will stopped quivering, Hannibal pushed further. Hannibal tried to go slow, but soon he found himself speeding up until he bottomed out, Hannibal thrusted in and out of Will, growling as he worked towards his release. Will grunted each time Hannibal slammed back into him, his whole body moving with the force of the thrusts. 

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” Hannibal panted. “Couldn’t let you marry her.” 

Will opened his mouth, but nothing would come out. The sensations Hannibal caused him were too sharp, and Will needed it. 

Everything felt good. Hannibal thrust hard into him, and Will moaned. Nothing mattered anymore, Will felt like he was floating and cried out as Hannibal kept moving inside him. 

“The pill I gave you was nothing but a placebo, Will. This is all real.”

Will didn’t even care anymore. He moaned louder then he had before. It felt uplifting in a way to know what he was feeling wasn’t from the affects of a pill. 

“Ask me to make you come.” Hannibal grunted. 

“Please,” Will moaned out, hoping Hannibal could hear the urgency in his voice. 

Hannibal insisted, “please what?” 

It was too much, Will couldn’t take it anymore. “Please make me come.” 

Hannibal finally wrapped his hand around Will’s cock, stroking hard and fast until Will exploded. Unable to hold back Will came across his stomach. 

He hardly noticed Hannibal’s cock pulsing in his ass, or the warm come filling his insides. 

Hannibal climbed off of him. Will felt his friends seed leak from his abused hole, and he had never felt so satisfied in his life. Will kept his eyes closed, not ready to face reality. 

“I’m going to leave you to your thoughts,” Hannibal said.

Will groaned glad Hannibal was giving him some space to think. When he heard Hannibal walk away, Will tried to relax. He had a lot of things to tend to. The first thing he needed to do was cancel a wedding.


End file.
